Becoming Thane
After you kill the dragon in the Main Quest Dragon Rising, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater decides to give you the title of Thane of Whiterun, giving you a housecarl (Lydia), and allowing you to purchase property in the city. Guards will also think twice before arresting you if you inform them you are the Thane. Whiterun isn't the only Hold where you can become Thane. This page is here to help you if you decide to take your lust for power to the other holds in Skyrim. The standard formula for the smaller holds (that is, holds like Morthal, Dawnstar, Falkreath, and Winterhold) is to complete a specific quest or objective for the Jarl and then help out a specific number of citizens within the hold, either by doing quests, miscellaneous objectives, or helping out some other way. Whiterun As stated above, the Dragonborn can become Thane of Whiterun during one of the earliest main quests. Simply kill the dragon, discover that the player is Dragonborn, and the Jarl becomes eager to dub them Thane of Whiterun. Siding with the Stormcloaks in the Civil War places Vignar Gray-Mane on the throne as Jarl of Whiterun and the Dragonborn's status as Thane is revoked. To become Thane again, the Dragonborn must assist five citizens of Whiterun and purchase Breezehome. Shit. Morthal Becoming Thane of Morthal is fairly straightforward. First, you investigate the house that burned down and complete the subsequent quests. The grateful Jarl will tell you that she'd be happy to make you Thane as long as you are "known through her Hold." This translates into helping three different people, all of which can be found in the limited square mileage of Morthal. You are also given the Blade of Hjaalmarch. Markarth The politics of Markarth are quite complicated, and thus becoming Thane is as well. The idea is to complete enough quests for both the Jarl and his Steward, driving out the Forsworn from their city and their hills, as well as completing the Civil War Quests. The Jarl will then make you Thane of Markarth and appoint you a housecarl, Argis the Bulwark. Kill Forsworn for the Jarl and his Steward. The total number of Quest are unknown, it may be random. The player must also help five citizens of Markarth and own property in Markarth. Then he'll make you Thane. Alternatively, the player can side with the Stormcloaks, and blackmail Raerak. This will change the Jarl to Thongvor Silver-Blood and the player will immediately be granted the permission to purchase property and become thane without doing the quest for Igmund's shield or helping out the people of Markarth. This is the easiest way to become thane of Markarth. Solitude Talk to Falk Firebeard in the Blue Palace, and he will give you a quest summoning you to investigate lights and sounds coming out of Wolf Skull Cave which is located in the mountains west of Solitude. After completing the quest, talk to Falk again and he will reward you. Falk will give you another quest. Once this quest is done, you may speak directly to the Jarl herself, and she will thank you and give you one more task. After you have completed this task go back and talk to the Jarl. She will invite you to be a thane of hers but in order to be a Thane, you must first own property in Solitude and be known throughout the hold. This property can be purchased from Falk for 25000 gold pieces. Being known throughout the hold is done by helping out 5 of the citizens with their miscellaneous quests. Once you buy the property and help the citizens, go and talk to her, and she will appoint you to be a Thane of Solitude. You will also be given the Blade of Haafinger. Some time after you clear out Wolf Skull Cave, you will receive a letter from a courier asking you to speak to Falk once more. This is a quest to hunt down Potema's spirit, but is not required to become Thane Falkreath This Hold is as straightforward as Morthal: Obtain a drink for the Jarl, then kill the assigned Bandit Leader. Complete three quests/miscellaneous objectives for locals and you're set. *Sell Veggies to the Farmer *Deliver the ashes to the Hall of the Dead *Retrieve Runil's Journal from Greywater Gorge -Quest objective for the Jarl may be different depending on civil war quests. Riften Connected to the Thieves Guild Quests. It is entirely possible to become Thane without doing any of the Thieves' Guild quests. Simply speak to the argonian named Wujeeta on the dock immediately outside the city. Give her the Potion of Healing that she asks for. Then ask her about her skooma dealer. Speak to the Jarl to begin the Skooma Trade Quest. Complete this in conjunction with the usual "help x people" requirement and you become Thane, pending purchase of Honeyside. Windhelm The objectives you need to complete here are as simple as is Morthal. Obtain the Helm for the Jarl, help out three people in his Hold, and then purchase property in the city, and he'll see fit to make you Thane. - Dependent on civil war quest. *possible bug: You can't buy the house even if you complete all missions in Windhelm, the Steward says you can't buy the house just yet.* Dawnstar Thane of Dawnstar is obtained by completing the following tasks: The quest "Waking Nightmare" begun by talking to Erandur in the inn. Then complete three minor quests *Give a drink to Karl one of the miners. *Sell ore to the iron mine owner Beitild. *Fetch Fine Void-Salt for Captain Wayfinder. A fourth quest for the local museum also exists, but if the other three are completed it is not necessary. Winterhold Retrieve the helm from a shipwreck for the jarl, and then as usual, help three of the people. *Help the drunk in the tavern by giving him mead *Do the quest for Ranmir, the drunk in the tavern by talking to both the bartender and his wife about him. One can also be made archemage of the college by completing all the Eye of Magnus quests, but this is separate from becoming Thane. Notes *Giving a coin to a beggar counts as assisting a citizen. Bugs Riften *After completing the skooma quest in Riften for the Jarl, a miscellanious quest indicates to return to and speak to her. However there are no dialogue options with the Jarl. This prevents the player from becoming Thane of Riften. The player may be able to purchase Honeyside. Markarth *Ocassionally when you first speak to the Jarl Instead of offering you quests he will immidiatly name you thane of Markarth, and allow you to purchase property and a housecarl. The circumstances for this ocuring are currently unknown. Solitude *Jarl Elisif will tell you that you may become Thane by buying a house and helping 5 people within her hold, though the quest doesn't initiate. Causing it impossible to become Thane of Solitude. (Though the player may still purchase the house). (360) Category:Quests Category:Skyrim: Gameplay